1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin-film deposition mask, a method of fabricating the same, and a method of fabricating an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus, which may include a thin-film transistor (TFT), may be used as a display apparatus in mobile devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, mobile information terminals, or smartphones, or electronic devices such as an ultra-thin television, an ultra-slim notebook, a tablet personal computer (PC), or a flexible display apparatus.